Zim goes to Yugi's school
by nekochild
Summary: He he Invader Zim pays a visit to Yugi's school
1. Default Chapter

Hello hello everyone! As you can probably notice I am rather new. I do know someone who haunts this place though *waves to art buddy* It's me It's me!!!!!!!!!! Anywho, this is my very first time doing a fan fic, i mean i haven't written any at all in my life and that says alot! This actually popped into my mind at school and i though it would be very, very funny to mix my two fav shows together. This will be in Gir for the first have just to clue in then to Tea, this is going to be so much fun!!! I am veyr hyper, yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy me! I am very excited to have time to do this and i heard many great remarks on the stories people like to weave. Oh as a mentioned i am very new at this sos if it doesn't seem right or the style is funky(not in smell but for all i know it can stink) because i am used to writing like this, I am so sorry and please don not hurt me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here we go, okay!  
  
  
  
"Doom, de-doom, doom doom doom," Gir sang happily, skipping in his new costume. The oversized head flopped over his large blue eyes. His master Zim, his big head raised high like a big pizza as they walked to the school. Many kids much tall like spagetti were entering a massive school. He sung his doom song happily as they closely entered the big place. They had a new mission since the big-head boy had been able to catch them in a mission that involved goats and tacos. He wanted to explode but he wasn't allowed but he did do it anyway. His master also had heard of some weird sort of game they played and wanted to investigate.  
"Quiet, Gir! Look at them, so tall but not as tall as the Almighty! They squander there lives like pitiful monkies, filthy earth worms!!!!!! Once the Irken empire comes I will rule them all!!!!!" Many tall spagettis turned with funny expression on thier face. His master paniced and silenced.  
"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, can we make muffins!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"No Gir, we must watch these new speciums in this habitat of unruly garbage adn find out about this game." He laughed as the entered the school.  
***  
Tea sat, looking at her cards that were in her hand. She was in a duel with a girl in their class, Chiana and it was getting very intense. Chiana had very good skills and strategies as well as cards, she had a mytical elf in defence and feral imp on defense. Tea had petite angel and a trap card laying down. At this moment, Chiana had 1400 life point and Tea 1350. It was now Chiana's turn and she was waiting for her to play. A loud clatter and an annoying yell broke Chiana and Tea's attention as well as everyone watching. A very small boy walked in followed by another with a wide mouth and small eyes. The first boy was very weird. He had green skin and very black hair that seem to be misplaced like topuee. He wore a red shirt with stripes and an even weirder backpack. On his hands were shiny black gloves.  
"That mus be the new kid, Zim," Bakura whispered. Zim? What kind of name was that, the poor kid and he was tiny compared to everyone else, he definately was going to get picked on. His friends was giggling hysterically.  
"I am Zim! This is my puny earth-brother, Giraldo. I have come from another area on this planet and the education wasn't adiquate for me!" There were giggles and chuckles from the class and Zim gave an evil eye to everyone. Even Tea couldn't help but softly chuckle. Then fixed her skirt to lokk at the others reaction. Yugi looked confused and then a bit suspicious. Of course Joey and Tristan thought it was a riot. As for Bakura, he said nothing but looked thoughtful.  
"Geez who is this weirdo," Joey asked Tristan, jabbing him in the side and laughing loudly.  
"Who knows." Tristan replied in his oown laughter. Tea didn't know what to say, Zim was walking around the class analyzing everyone with weird eyes. Chiana tapped her shoulder, urging her to play. For a moment everyone ingored th new kid. Chiana had attacked with her feral imp and activatted Tea's trap. Tea was pleased that now she was higher in life points. She looked at the cards in her hand, trying to think of what to do. Then something flashed through and scattered the cards.It was Zim's brother and he was dancing about with the cards.  
"Where's the piggie! the moose!"   
"Hey, little boy," Chiana yelled. We were in the iddle of a game, look what you have done." Tea's temper rose as well and she snatch the cards from Giraldo.  
"I agree what was that all about?" He turned and looked up at her with lifeless eyes, two large glowing things grow in his mouth.  
"I like waffles. Do you want waffles?" Tea growled underneath her breath at his stupid answer, clutching her fist. What sort of answer is that. Then Giraldo hugged her leggs." I luva you!"  
"Looks like you got a new boyfirend Tea, " Joey commented. Tea smacked him over the head with a mighty force as Giraldo hugged her tightly and caused her to lose her balance and fall to the floor. This isn't funny, Tea quickly pulled him away and tossed Giraldo aside. She was about to smack him when.....  
"Gir---aldo, cease this behavior. Obey me!" Giraldo whined but danced happily up to his brother. Zim snatched Giraldo and let in a big hurry. Everyone was in a roar of laughed inculding Joay and Tristan. Bakura didn't say anything as he and Chiana helped her up. She brushed off her skirt. and put her hands on her hips.  
"I can't believe they have some nerve, grrrrrrrrrrrr I am going to hurt that little kid." Tea picked up her cards and fixed up as the bell rang and the two hadn't returned. She looked at Yugi as she went to her seat. he didn't look happy.  
"Something isn't right about those two, not at all,"Yugi said, flatly and suspicuous.  
  
  
  
Fini for now, I guess you can say this chapter one since i ran out of ideas! 


	2. Lunchtime

Thank you thank you for your reviews! I feel sooooo happy! Anyway, I have installed the second chapter. And I pray i am allowed to answer to reveiws, if not wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll. Here we go....1)Don't worry, Dib wasn't going to make an appearance...he is just like an after though of our favorite little demonic martian!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2) Yes, more people will be talk *couchs bakura* I didn't add much since it was my first ever fic and I was a bit nervous to add a whole bunch specially if ones didn't like it! 3) As for the new charater i added, Chiana. Well Tea need some girl company! (That she could stand) Okay now that i have that out of my system, here is the next chapter. It will start with the always cute Gir and lunchtime..........................O.o P.S. Thanx for idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S.S, I don't know what there cafateria is like or even if they have one so.........................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two..............  
  
  
Gir danced down the hall, scamper between the spagetti's legs occasionally knocking one of the down with a large thud. The big head flopped about as he froliced merrily to lunch. The spagetti's crowded into a big room with large tables piled in. His master crossed his arms, looking prideful as he looked distastfully at the humans.  
"Look at them Gir, pathetic earth monkies. Flocking around in a piggie manner to fill their....large BELLIES!!!!!!!!!!!" Gir stucked out his tongue and looked at a place were they were filing up to get food. He tilted his head, very curious as he zoomed in his vision. WHAT WAS IT???  
"FOOOD" He started hungrily and drooling toward the food but Zim grabbed his squishy hand, dragging him along the floor.  
"No Gir. We must find a place to SIT and socialize with these FILTHY humans." He stuggled in his masters grip and tears fell from his eyes as the food went farther away.  
" But I need food!" he weeped.  
"No, Gir we must socialize."  
"Awwwwwww."   
***  
Finally it was lunch time, Tea could smell the school food waft in the air. It wasn't that bad to eat and notthat expensive. Chiana was with her. She was sore about what the new kid did with their duel. Finally they had decided to try again later at her house. Tea took went to wait in line while Chiana went to save seats for the rest. She brought her lunch along with Yugi. Tea came behind Bakura, Joey, and Tristan. Joey and Tristan were joking around about Zim and Giraldo which was no big surprise.  
"Those are the smallest and weirdest....kids," Joey was saying to Tristan.  
"I don't even think they are human." Bakura said.  
"I wouldn't be surprised, i mean look at them," Tristan said. Tea turned her attetntion. Zim was walking around the tables with Grialdo following behind, falling every once in a while. People snickered and laughed. Some just didn't bother with them.  
"Well, I think they are just plain and simply weird," Tea said.  
"But what about the little one, he luva you," Joey joked. Tea clenched her fist and punched Joey squarely in the face. He fell back, rubbing his cheek. Bakura helped him up.  
"I don't think you should continue, Joey," he advised. The line began to move.  
"What did you mean you don't think their human," Tea asked Bakura, changing the conversation away from Joey.  
"Yugi think so to, something isn't right about them don't you think?"  
"Well of course, but what could they....huh???" Their was a sudden *ahem* behind her and she felt something grab at her legs and squeeze. Surprised she looked around then down to see Giraldo hugging her.  
"Someone needs a hug!"  
"What?!"   
"Gir---aldo, stop." Zim looked up at Tea with a weird, annoyed look one his face. Tea looked back. "I couldn't help over hearing your......converstion tall female human. I came to inform you I am a perfectly normal human earthworm."  
"Your a worm," Joey joshed.  
"Huh, no way. I am a human, HUMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zim stomped off after Giraldo who had ran screamin *TACOS* at the top of his lungs to the front of the line. Bakura frowned and Tristan and Joey were in a hystericall laughter fit.  
"Looks like someone has a crush on you, Tea." They joked in sing-song voices.   
"They are defiantely not human. Who would be so ignorant as to annouce they were human if they were not, " Bakura said. Suddenly there was a scream of panic and surprise and clatter of dishes. Tea rushed to the comotion as others flocked. She caught a short glimpse of Chiana and Yugi before entering in. Giraldo was sitting in one of the vats, stuffing burritos and tacos into his mouth hastily. Some oozed down his chin but he didn't mind. People watched in horror. Zim jumped anrgily on the shelves and scream:  
"GIR! STOP THIS AT ONCE! OBEY ME! STOP EATING THOSE FILTHY...........FOODS. YOUR" Zim looked suspiciously around and didn't finish his sentence instead he took the tray away, the tacos splatting on the floor. Tears swelted in Girs eyes.  
"But I need tacos, I need them so bad or I'll explode."  
"No, come one Gir." Zim grabbed him and pulled Gir by his hand. Gir slumped behind him and slumped to the floor allowing Zim to drag him. Yugi stepped up to them before they could leave.  
"Hey you should clean that up, after all your brother made that mess." Zim tisked and laughed under his breath.  
"Why should I bother with pitiful...human problem. No, I must go to the bathroom!" He rushed off before Yugi or anyone else could catch him with Gir or Giraldo flying behind him.  
"Now that defiantely wasn't normal, " Joey said.  
"Really," Tristan said as everyone tried to shake off that weird episode and get back into the normal rountine.   
"We got to talk to Yugi later about him," Bakura whispered to Tea, Joey and Tristan.They all agreed.  
  
  
Wo-whee...I guess i got into a little tooooooooooooo much 


End file.
